Akari
Akari & Yukari (明香里と夕香里) abbreviated as ATY, is an odorite duo who specializes in ballet and the house dance category. They are members of the SLH Family and are real life sisters.Description in Yukari's Twitter: "sister dancers" (姉妹踊り手) They are the only female members of the group. Akari alongside Yukari usually performs upbeat songs with good chemistry and synchronization. They also tend to perform daring songs with their original choreography such as their dance to "Koshitantan" which can be seen as "sensual". Moreover, they can also appear emotional as can be seen in their "in the rain" dance. They also study ballet, however they do not post odottemita videos of their ballet style other than bonus footage at the end of their videos, such as in Koshitantan. Although they were first recognized as members of the SLH Family, they have gained separate popularity and continue to perform until the present. Members #Akari #Yukari Member Profiles Family member profiles on the SLH website *Akari Akari's profile on SLH website **Birthday May 28, 1992 **Blood type: O **Height: 167cm (about 5'6") **Hobbies: wine **Skils: knitting **Image color: purple **Likes: sake **Dislikes: ghosts *Yukari Yukari's Bio on SLH website **Birthday: March 6, 1989 **Blood type: A **Height: 165cm (about 5'5") **Hobbies: movies, locate sound in YouTube **Skills: a little piano **Image color: orange **Likes: rice, pasta, sweets, sake, simple designs, driving, sky, moon, cats, futons, smiles **Dislikes: fire, nuts, bugs, rain, winter Collaboration Units #Members of SLH Family List of Dances *''Listed dances are those performed by ATY only. For their performances with SLH, please see SHARE LOCK HOMES'' * (2013.05.18) # "letter song" (2013.06.02) (Original choreography) # "Tokyo Retro" (2013.07.20) (Original choreography) # "1, 2 Fanclub" (2013.07.23) # "Kyou mo Harebare" (2013.08.13) # "Happy Synthesizer" (Yukari Solo) (2013.08.15) # "Sweet Magic" (Akari Solo) (2013.08.15) # "Girls" (2013.10.12) # "shake it!" (2013.10.13) # "Yuukei Yesterday" (2013.10.14) (Original choreography) # "Masked bitcH" (2013.10.16) (Original choreography) # "Lamb." (2013.10.30) # "Masked bitcH" (2013.10.16) # "I'm a Kunoichi but I want to Love" (2013.11.20) (Original choreography) # "Wrongful Detention" (2014.01.31) # "Koshitantan" (2014.02.10) (Original choreography) # "Yuka Yuka☆Heavenly Night" (2014.03.14) (Original choreography) # "galaxias!" (Yukari Solo) (2014.03.20) # "Koizora Yohou" (Akari Solo) (2014.04.20) # "in the rain" (2014.05.18) (Not in Mylist, Original choreography) # "Gishinanki" (2014.07.12) (Original choreography) # "Koi wa Kimagure illusion!!" (2014.07.26) (Not in Mylist) # "Blessing" (2014.09.28) #"Resonate" (2014.11.21) (Original choreography) # "Space☆Fantasy" (2015.02.21) # "Sasakure Panda" feat. ATY and Iyokan (2015.02.24) # "WAVE" feat. ATY and Iyokan (2015.02.28) # "Ikkitousen" feat. ATY and Sorejo (2015.03.10) (Original choreography) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" feat ATY, Hink and Ari (2015.03.17) # "Kimi ni Totte" (2015.04.10) (Original choreography) # "PiNK CAT" (2015.04.24) # "Buster!" feat. ATY and it-k@ (2015.05.08) (Original choreography) # "Little Sign" (2015.05.18) (Original choreography) # "Girl's Talk" feat. ATY, it-k@ and Sorejo (2015.06.23) (Original choreography) # "Million Dollar Dreamer" (2015.08.16) (Original choreography) # "Balleriko" (Yukari solo) (2015.08.30) # "Kamikyoku" (2015.09.06) # "Giga Pudding no Uta" (2015.11.14) # "Hanamaru Sekai" (2015.11.19) (Original choreography) # "Himono! Umaru-chan OP" (2015.11.22) (Original choreography) }} Sample Video Gallery atycommunity.jpg|ATY's Community Pic, drawn by Aki Aty dance pose.jpg|ATY in a dance pose aty flips us off 2.png|ATY as seen in "Koshitantan" Trivia External Links * Akari's Twitter * Yukari's Twitter Category:NND Female Odorite Category:Groups Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:NND dancers who post to YT Category:NND Groups Category:NND Odorite